Dance with me
by Mimi-dudette
Summary: He had been abandoned. On the night of his graduation dance. By his twin AND his girlfriend. Hikaru huffed, stuck out his bottom lip in a sulk, and summed the night up in two words. 'This sucks.' HikaHaru x Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Dance with me  
**

**Pairing**: HikaHaru

**A/N: **A two-shot I've had in mind for a while and finally decided to write :D Gaze in awe at my totally lame title XD I hope you like it~~ The next chapter'll be up pretty soon. :)

**Please review and tell me what you think~! Many thankingyous~ :D**

_

* * *

_

Stupid dance floor.

_Stupid buffet table._

_Stupid couples._

_Stupid chandelier._

Hikaru paused for a second, casting an irritable and critical glance over his surroundings for something else to insult; his eyes fell upon a small huddle of girls from class 3-B, all sporting elegant dresses, hiding behind a pillar and throwing him adoring glances as they giggled excitedly to each other behind their hands.

He scowled inwardly.

_Stupid girls-who-are-actually-allowed-to-dress-as-girls. _

If you hadn't noticed, Hikaru was in a bad mood.

It was their last ball at Ouran, thrown to celebrate their graduation, but so far Hikaru was completely unimpressed, mostly for three reasons.

Firstly, his girlfriend seemed to be avoiding him.

Haruhi, whom 99% of the school's population thought was a boy, had consequently spend the entire function entertaining and dancing with girls from their class, who were practically _throwing_ themselves (from Hikaru's point of view) at the much adored 'natural' ex-host. He hadn't even got to talk to Haruhi that much, which instantly reduced him to sulking near the buffet table, throwing irritated glances at couples flying by; it was, he felt, very bad girlfriend behaviour to dance with every _girl_ in the class but fail to take some timeout to entertain your easily bored boyfriend.

Crossing dressing or not.

Secondly, Kaoru seemed to be avoiding him.

And (to his knowledge) he hadn't even done anything wrong. Apart from a few quick conversations and a short jokingly-suggestive waltz together (for old time's sake, of course; several girls nearly fainted from the nostalgic dose of twincest), Kaoru had been totally detached from his twin's side, either dancing with a classmate or disappearing completely. And whatever he kept disappearing to do, he wasn't letting Hikaru in on it.

Which, obviously, was quite annoying.

And thirdly...

Hikaru paused and gave the girls' direction a worried glance; though he didn't actually know any of them by name, they seemed to have crept closer and were giving him some downright scary looks, sickly sweet smiles frozen on their faces. Hikaru gulped.

The curse of being an extremely popular ex-host on the last dance of school.

The girls in the twin's year, as well as many of the boys, were apparently taking tonight as a last chance to speak up about any hidden crushes and newly found couples seemed to be cropping up across the ballroom like wildfire (Kaoru said it was cute. Hikaru said it was scary).

Both of the twins had been forced to gently reject confessions themselves (one of Kaoru's had actually been from a guy. Kaoru had been forced to reveal that, despite their constant act, he wasn't _actually_ gay so therefore couldn't go out with him. Hikaru, of course, found the whole situation hilarious and never planned to let Kaoru live it down).

Haruhi however, probably because of the twin's act that they still put on whenever class seemed too boring, had had it much worse than either of them and, to Hikaru's great annoyance, had already been dragged off six times to try and softly let down another confession; which, with Haruhi's amazingly blunt personality, was no small feat.

Though Hikaru obviously knew what Haruhi's answer would be to all of them, he couldn't help being irrationally irritated by the fact he wasn't allowed to do anything _boyfriend-ish_ towards her and had to just _stand there_ while people gave her (whom they thought was a him) obviously flirtatious looks. He just wanted to walk up to her and stamp '_Mine. Hands off._' on her forehead.

Though Haruhi probably wouldn't really appreciate that.

Giving the girls another subtle and cautious glance, Hikaru casually pushed away from the buffet table, deciding to relocate. His eyes scanned the large hall, hoping that Haruhi had finally finished dancing and would actually-

_Oh my god._

He scanned the hall again.

Then again.

_No Haruhi._

And, conveniently, Kaoru seemed to have disappeared as well.

_Crap._

Hikaru narrowed his eyes as he gave the hall one last fruitless look.

He had been abandoned. On the night of his graduation dance. By his twin _and_ his girlfriend.

Giving up, he slumped back against the table moodily, bottom lip sticking out in a dramatic sulk and summing the night up in two words.

_This sucks._

* * *

"Why did I let you talk me into this, Kaoru?"

"Because I'm your best friend in the whole wide world?"

Haruhi sighed exasperatedly and gave Kaoru, her 'kidnapper', a worn-out glance. As she watched, the youngest twin's grin suddenly widened and he sniggered to himself.

"Apart from _lover-boy_, of course." He added, smirking. "Wait 'till Hikaru sees you, Haruhi; it's gonna be _such_ a Kodak moment."

She rolled her eyes.

The two were currently hiding out in an empty classroom, unlit apart from the soft light drifting in from the large windows. After Kaoru had forcefully removed her from the party, he had announced (while shoving a dress into her arms) that 'boy' Haruhi was too sick to attend and therefore couldn't be around while his female 'cousin', Natsumi appeared.

In other words, he was dressing Haruhi up as a girl, whether she liked it or not.

"This wig feels hot." She grumbled, patting the elegantly curled wig with a clumsy hand. "And it's heavy. And the make-up feels weird."

Kaoru rolled his eyes good-naturedly, too happy dressing her up to get annoyed. "But you _look_ great. You shouldn't complain so much; unless you've _forgotten _that you're actually a girl?"

He paused in his work to give her a mockingly 'teacher' look, which she promptly ignored, deciding to mess with her wig again instead. Sniggering, he happily went back to adjusting her dress.

The ball gown that Kaoru had demanded she put on (he had obviously waited outside while she had initially changed) was an exotic mix of deep oranges and subtle yellows, flowing from the corseted waist in elegant bundles. The corset was subtly fringed and her hands and arms were taken up by a pair of long, graceful gloves, leaving hardly any skin uncovered.

Despite moaning that the frock was heavy and too expensive for her, even fashion-blind Haruhi couldn't help but observe that it really did look beautiful.

She could only assume it was one their mother's designs.

Giving the dress a final satisfied look, Kaoru finally straightened up and fiddled slightly with the graceful flower ornament he had put into her hair (or rather, her wig) before taking a step back and looking smugly over his handiwork.

"I'm a genius." He decided, making Haruhi scoff slightly. "Meaning you look lovely, Haruhi." He added quickly.

"I wasn't actually fishing for a compliment."

"Well, I'm giving you one anyway."

He paused and looked thoughtfully towards the hallway that led, eventually, back to the dance. "Huh... I wonder how much time's gone by. I hope we get back for the start of the slower songs... I don't want to get there too early though..." He paused again and bit his lip, having obviously given his plan a lot of thought.

Haruhi gave him a slow look before glancing in the direction of the party.

Though she had become decisively more laid back and light-hearted in her years at Ouran, she generally would flat out refuse to go so willingly along with one of Kaoru's weird cupid-like plans. After all, it was a wonder that she, as the eighteen year old she now was, was still passing as a boy, so to dress her up like this was surely pushing the limit.

Surely someone would recognise her?

But still...

The whole plan had a very... nostalgic feel to it.

Despite the fact she would undoubtedly keep in contact with the twins (she was actually _going out_ with Hikaru after all) like she had with the rest of the old host club, this was genuinely going to be the last of their stupid plans she would have to go along with inside Ouran's walls. She would be leaving the eccentric and adoring characters of her class for university and a course in law, where everybody would undeniably be trying to step on each other's toes to reach the top.

And the twins would be on the other side of Tokyo, going to a famous fashion collage.

It was really quite sad.

Her three years at Ouran had definitely been the most annoying, troublesome and downright _wonderful_ years of her life.

Leaving was... sad.

Her mind's eye swept over her memories like the surface of a pond, looking back over her time with the Host club, with the twins, with Hikaru...

Yeah. Leaving was sad. Really sad.

So, albeit whining a little, Haruhi couldn't help but feel pulled to go along with Kaoru's plan.

Because she was going to miss it more than she had ever expected to.

She was going to miss it so much.

Kaoru looked over at her and beamed, taking her hand.

"Ready, little sister?" He laughed, pulling her out of the room happily.

Haruhi paused, and then smiled slowly back, slipping her arm into Kaoru's when he held it out to escort her more formally.

"That's better." Kaoru grinned at her, winking. "The finishing touch. You really look beautiful when you smile, Haruhi. Hikaru," he snorted, thinking back to his brother's tendency to fall into Haruhi-induced fluster, "is seriously going to combust on the spot."

Haruhi scoffed (in a very lady-like way, I'll have you know) then, suddenly feeling it expected of her, said politely; "Your Mother's design is very nice, Kaoru."

The younger twin paused and cocked an eyebrow at her, looking thoroughly amused.

"Who said Mom designed it?"

"Huh? But I thought-"

"Naw, Mom didn't design it. I didn't either, though I saw to it being made properly. The one who designed it," he chirped, looking almost proud. "was Hikaru."

As Haruhi blinked in surprise, Kaoru straightened up; trying to look as formal and elegant as possible as they neared the party. He smirked sideways at her.

"And guess who he was thinking of while he was designing it?"

_

* * *

_

My face hurts. I'm out of practise.

Hikaru smiled his best host smile at the tall girl in front of him, who was animatedly talking his ear off.

While stalking his way around the hall, hunting for Kaoru and Haruhi, he had somehow gotten roped into a conversation with a random group from their year - which was all well and good, as they actually managed to drag him slightly out of his slump, but when they had all dispersed and left him with a hyper girl whom he had never seen before in his life, he had slumped right back down again.

"Oh, but it was _really_ funny." The girl (Hikaru had kind of forgotten her name) laughed giddily, as though they were suddenly best friends. "Because she didn't even _know_ what she was doing!"

Hikaru faked a laugh, feeling miserable.

_I miss Haruhi._

He knew that really, he should be trying to entertain her and give her a good impression of him. After all, the next time he saw any of the people around him might be in business deals, where reputation matters. So, really, he should be showing them all how mature and competent he was, instead of visibly sulking because he'd lost his twin _and_ his Haruhi.

But... he was Hikaru.

Entertaining girls was something he did with his twin at his side, not alone when he _bound_ to say something too _informal_ for a ball (note that he didn't actually count Haruhi in with his use of the word _'girls'_).

In the club, flirting with the female costumers had meant... well, actually their costumers usually didn't really want him to flirt with _them_, preferring any suggestive glances to be thrown at his brother.

No help there then.

He sighed inwardly as the girl launched into another story, unable to think of anything to do but listen to her mindless chatter.

He really _must_ be out of practise, after a whole year with no hosting duties.

Haruhi had once told him he had a naturally _flirty_ personality, so slipping back into the role of being the mischievous host he used to be, even without Kaoru, shouldn't be that... Hikaru suddenly froze.

He had... been flirting with Haruhi. He must have done. They'd been going out for a year. So... what did he _do_ when he was flirting with her...?

_Oh my god, how do I flirt with Haruhi? I can't remember! _He inwardly gasped in horror._ Maybe she's not here because I always act too perverted or something and now she never wants to speak to me again! Oh my god! She's going to leave for university and I'll never see her again! Because... because... I must _flirt _wrong! Ahhh! Noooo! Haruhi!_

Despite the fact totally random bursts of 'Haruhi' babbles were perfectly normal, Hikaru was luckily saved from drowning completely in his sudden panic by... um... the tall girl. Whatever. It's wasn't like Hikaru really _wanted_ to remember her name.

"Oh!" She gasped, giggling giddily. "I almost forgot! I actually came over here to deliver a message to you, Hikaru!"

And then she beamed at him, as though she wanted him to start praising her or something, even though it had taken her ten minutes of exited talk before she had actually remembered what she had come over for. Hikaru just blinked at her.

"Huh?" He stated intelligently, still a bit dazed from his earlier panic. "A... message?"

"Yeah! Haruhi's gone home!"

"_Eh?_"

"I know." She muttered, lowing her voice as if she was passing on some scandalous gossip, and appearing totally nonplussed at the look of complete horror on Hikaru's face. "Kaoru said he ate some bad commoner food or something and-"

"_Kaoru?_"

She suddenly giggled, making the oldest twin twitch all the more.

"Yeah! You know, your twin?"

"_Kaoru's _taking Haruhi home and sent _you_ to tell me?"

_Don't shoot the messenger, don't shoot the messenger._

The girl fluttered her eyelashes and gave him a simpering smile. "Yeah! Weren't you listening, silly?"

_Oh-my-God. Don't-shoot-the-messenger-don't-shoot-the-messenger-don't-shoot-the-messenger-no-matter-how-much-I-freaking-want-to._

"Oh, look!" She suddenly gasped, looking past Hikaru as he sulked and staring in wonder at the golden stairway that cascaded into the hall. "It's her! Well, I think it is." She added in a perky chirp. "Yes, it must be. Oh, Hikaru, she-"

"Oh my God! _I don't freaking care_! Just shut up for a second!"

_Messenger officially shot._

But if the girl was anything, it was thick-skinned (and, apparently, bullet proof); she barely blinked at his grumpy comment before she giggled again, sounding like fast-talking hamster. On helium.

"But Kaoru said you know her! Don't you want to see her?"

"No."

"Sure you do!"

"Sure I don't."

"It's Haruhi's cousin, though; she's really pretty, isn't she?"

"Huh?" Hikaru frowned in confusion at her remark before finally turning round to see for himself, trying to remember if Haruhi actually _had_ any cousins and why, if she did, this cousin would be going to their ball when Haruhi _herself _was apparently sick.

He looked up.

Then he saw her.

And he nearly combusted on the spot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two**

**

* * *

**Kaoru smiled triumphantly to himself as he measured the party's reaction to his and 'girl' Haruhi's entrance.

Almost all the non-dancing guests were looking up in interest, some in awe, some in curiosity, and he noted with satisfaction that recognition of how beautiful Haruhi scrubbed up was apparent in quite a few faces. He grinned. He loved dramatic entrances.

And Hikaru…?

Kaoru gave the sea of faces a searching glance as he escorted an awkward Haruhi down the golden stairway; when he finally spotted his twin's face, he couldn't help but laugh out loud.

The girl next to him was speaking, but it was blatantly obvious from the look on Hikaru's face that she was chatting to herself. He was looking up at Haruhi with at least twice the shocked amazement of everyone else, and his face was such a burning red that he looked like he had a fever. Kaoru wouldn't be surprised to see blood dripping from his nose.

Sniggering, he finally let go of Haruhi's arm once they had safely reached the floor and let her be completely surrounded by oblivious classmates and a flustered Casanova.

"_Haru-?_"

"No, that's not Haruhi! It's his cousin - she came to the first year ball."

"Are you dating Kaoru?"

"I love your dress!"

"Uh, my name's Shi-!"

"Do you want to dance?"

"Why did you come in with Kaoru?"

"My name's-!"

"What's your name?"

"I'm good at dancing!"

Haruhi shot the bemused younger twin a wild look, which said plainly, _You did this. Don't you dare leave me here, you jerk_. Kaoru just winked evilly before skipping off to find his brother, leaving Haruhi to get bowled over trying to satisfy her classmates' frenzied curiosity.

Kaoru found Hikaru standing in exactly the same place as when he'd spotted him on the stairs (the tall girl had finally given him up as a lost cause and had wandered off) and he rolled his eyes before sideling over. Hikaru merely acknowledged his presence by tilting his head in Kaoru's direction, his eyes still locked on the little he could see of Haruhi through the crowd.

"You like?" Kaoru smirked, patting his brother teasingly on the cheek.

"Uh... how'd you get the dress...?"

"I arranged it all. Because I'm just _that_ awesome." He explained, still grinning delightedly at his handiwork and the awe-struck look on Hikaru's face. "So, you gonna ask your beautiful girlfriend to dance?"

"...It looks nice on her..."

Kaoru sighed.

"That it does. Are you going to ask her to dance now?"

"Yeah..."

He just stood there.

Kaoru sighed again dramatically, resisting the urge to slap his forehead comically in frustration. Finally, he took matters into his own hands and looked over at her again, hands placed on his cheeks.

"Oh, _look_." He simpered, his voice a tone higher than normal as he happily provoked his slow-to-recover-quick-to-get-jealous twin. "It's _Bossa Nova_ talking to _Haruhi_!"

Hikaru twitched.

"She looks pretty _happy_!"

"..."

"_Why_, I think he might be _asking her_ to _dance_-!"

"Like _hell_ he is!"

And with that, Hikaru stomped over, leaving Kaoru to snigger behind him.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

Haruhi was just politely asking a stammering Casanova about his plans for the future, thankful that his presence helped her escape from explaining herself to everyone else, when Hikaru burst loudly between them. He possessively grabbed Haruhi's hand and glared viciously at the redhead, who in turn jumped nearly a mile into the air.

Without a word, he promptly dragged her off, ignoring Haruhi's startled protests and the mystified stares from their surrounding classmates. He only stopped when they reached an empty corner of the dance floor.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi instantly snapped, giving up trying to pull her hand away and frowning irritably at him. "What are you doing? I was trying to talk-"

"Dance with me!"

"-to Cass...What?"

"I..."

Hikaru finally turned to look at her, brow furrowed into a glare and face flushed pink. After a second, he let his hand soften and finally fall, his fingers brushing hesitantly against hers.

"I... want you to dance with me. Okay? Dance with me. …I mean, please dance… with me…"

For a second, she just blinked at him as he struggled, bewildered. Then her lips suddenly twitched in bemusement, and she rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"You're so…" She cut herself off and snorted, shaking her head as Hikaru pouted slightly. "Sure, I'll dance with you. I've been forgetting the steps all night though."

"Well, that's why you have me, isn't it?"

He gave her a sheepish grin and firmly grabbed her hand again, backing onto the dance floor. Then he turned to face her and tentatively placed a hand on her waist, the space between them painfully formal. Haruhi remembered just in time to place her hand on his shoulder before he hurriedly pulled her into the first step in time with the music.

They moved in slow circles, stepping in time with the soft beats of the orchestra. However, it wasn't long before Hikaru noticed something putting him off. Determined not to ruin the silent and content moment between them, he tried to ignore it, hoping that Haruhi would simply realise what she was doing and correct it.

When that proved too difficult, he tired to silently amend it himself, shrugging her hand and adjusting his feet.

When that proved too annoying, he decided to give her a pointed look and hoped she'd notice.

And when he realised what an ignorant hope that was, he decided to simply announce the problem in a loud, obnoxious hiss.

The whole process had taken about ten seconds. He never claimed to be patient.

"Haruhi," he snapped, "_stop dancing the freaking boy's part_!"

Haruhi blinked at him. "Huh?"

"You keep stepping on my feet and putting your hand on my waist. _Do I look like a freaking __**girl**_? Jeeze!"

"Oh. Do I?" She paused for a second then shrugged, uncaring and oblivious to Hikaru's irritation. So what if she was dancing a bit wrong? She was dancing, wasn't she? "Well, that's to be expected, I suppose. That _is_ the only way I've danced for three years. Dancing the other part so suddenly gets confusing."

He huffed, annoyed but not really surprised at her indifference to the gender roles. "But it's _wrong_." He insisted. "And you have to dance right, because I'm _not_ dancing the girl's part."

"Why? It's-"

"Because **I'm not a girl**! And _you_ are!"

She sighed.

"Hikaru, shut up. You have a big mouth." She drawled, to the point as always as she cast a weary glance around them. A few of the other dancers had caught onto Hikaru's last sentence and were giving them perplexed - and slightly worried - looks. "I'm _trying _to keep a low profile here. Well, not that it really matters if everyone knows it's me anymore, I guess… and not that I've done that good of a job so far…"

Hikaru sighed as Haruhi paused in thought. As they span around, her hand subconsciously began to inch down towards his waist again and he twitched in frustration.

"Look." He stated, successfully waking her up from her musing. He took her hand and firmly placed it back on his shoulder. "Right. Keep. It. _There_. Move it and… I'll lick it."

"Ew…"

"Exactly." He smirked, before he glanced down at her un-coordinated feet, apparently taking her lack of feminine knowledge - and dancing skill - into his own hands. "Feet are simple. Just do the opposite of what you normally do, right? And try not to step on me."

He hesitated slightly, then, fighting down a warm blush, finally shortened the distance between them, his hand snugly at her waist and his fingertips brushing the small of her back. He ducked his head so he could mutter into her ear.

"I've never had to tell a girl how to dance before… so, just listen and don't laugh at me, okay?"

"Mm-hmm." She smiled, bemused as he paused.

At first, she thought he was trying to remember how the steps would go for the girl's part, but then she suddenly realised that he was simply listening to the music, waiting for a beat for them to step into. Sometimes, it was easy to forget that things like formal dancing was something that someone of his class was expected just to _know_.

"_Left_, Haru." Hikaru suddenly spoke up hurriedly, smoothly stepping out and rolling his eyes as she stumbled after him. "Right… left…right-and-feet-together… left… right… don't-try-to-lead-you're-not-a-man… left… right… left… and out!"

With that he spun her softly out, smiling fondly as she blinked, looking lost. He twirled her back to him and captured her hand again, instantly stepping back and muttering the steps to her.

Feeling relaxed and genuinely enjoying himself for practically the first time that night, he sniggered as he watched her frown intensely at her feet, peeking out from the bottom of her dress. He suddenly realised that, in his irritation, he had been acting rather churlish which Kaoru always seemed to tell him off about.

"Uh, Haruhi…" He spoke up hurriedly in an attempt to redeem himself, blushing madly when she glanced up at him. "That dress, it… looks nice on you. Uh, you know, it… I mean… the dress… _no_, you look… pretty… like, really nice… tonight… like… that…" His words trailed off pathetically.

_Oh-my-God, __I__ don't even understand what I'm saying. I'm sure I was being cool until about ten seconds ago._

"Was… that a compliment?" Haruhi muttered, amused but genuinely lost to what he was saying (Hikaru cringed).

"Yes, it… was… 'cause… _Oh, for crap's sake_!"

She stared at him, startled and suddenly doubting her boyfriend's precious sanity. "…Huh?"

"Haruhi, you look really-!" He paused and quickly scanned his brain for an adequate word to describe her. _Beautiful? Stunning? Entirely gorgeous? _

"Pretty." He decided.

Sure, it didn't sound as impressive, but for some reason it was a hell of a lot easier to say.

Blinking at him for a second, Haruhi finally smiled fondly, seemingly getting what he was trying to say. "Thanks, I guess." She snorted, exasperated as Hikaru grinned back, instantly feeling decidedly more devil-may-care.

"You know, for a tanuki." He added for good measure, smirking as Haruhi wrinkled her nose at the old nickname that still haunted her now and again.

"I never understood why you lot were so adamant about calling me that…" Haruhi sighed slowly.

As Hikaru began to snigger and insist that it was her fault for being so Tanuki-ish, Haruhi looked almost sadly over at the dancing couples around them.

There was the chairman and Miss Kuragano, smiling shyly at each other as they waltzed, and some other ex-costumers, all looking happy in themselves and with whom Haruhi had been genuinely fond. At the sidelines, she could see Casanova, surrounded by a swarm of friendly classmates, and Kaoru, talking animatedly to a girl with a magnificent beehive hairdo.

She smiled as the girl said something and Kaoru threw back his head and laughed.

Her hand tightened around Hikaru's. "I think… I'm going to miss this." She confessed softly, the words slipping out almost without her noticing.

Hikaru blinked at her, perplexedly. "…huh? Miss what? The homework?"

Sparing him a vaguely irritated glare, Haruhi looked back over her classmates and made a face, as though she wasn't quite sure what she meant herself. She didn't notice that the two of them were now barely dancing, just pacing around rhythmically in a loop.

"I don't know… just this." She admitted hesitatingly, not used to explaining such things. "Everyone. Everything. It all annoyed me at some point but… I'll really miss it."

There was a long pause until, to Haruhi's complete embarrassment, Hikaru burst out laughing with a loud snort. She flushed and glared at him.

"Don't _laugh_ at me!"

"Ahahahah…"

"Hikaru! You're such a _pain_. I'm being serious."

"Heh… I know." Haruhi frowned as he grinned wickedly at her and sniggered fondly, his eyes shining bright. "I know." He repeated, smiling. "Silly, silly Haru."

She huffed, unimpressed. "What?" She drawled, stubbornly refusing to respond when he lent his forehead happily against hers.

Hikaru peered at her, amused, and his smile widened impishly as he teased, "You think you'll get rid of everyone that easily? Don't think that's happening, do you? I think we all…" He lent forward shyly, closing his eyes. "…love you far too much for that."

Haruhi just had time to blink in surprise at his words, then smile happily, when their lips met hesitantly; both lent into the other, oblivious to the impact of one of the most popular boys in the year sweetly kissing an apparent newcomer in the midst of all their classmates.

Instantly, the air around them was filled with coughs, disappointed whines, and a single distinctive wolf-whistle.

It took Hikaru about half a second to realise that kissing in the middle of the dance floor wasn't really the thing to do at a formal ball.

And it took him even less than that to realise that he didn't really care.

* * *

**Sorry for how long the last chapter took. :3 I don't why it took so long, but it did. I really enjoyed writing about flustered Hikaru again though :D **

**I hope you liked it, and thank you very much for reading~! 8D Pretty please review, with cherries on top~? :D**

**Love~**

**x**


End file.
